


Private Tutoring

by SmileDesu



Series: Wicked - a Billy/Loki compilation [7]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, emotional blackmail, magical persuasion, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for the end-game and they had to power Billy up. Thankfully, Loki knew just the way. (Set mid issue 11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Tutoring

"Which is good, the second plan involves you growing up fast. At least for a few minutes."  
  
There wasn't a single fiber in Billy's being that trusted Loki anymore. Every syllable dripped alternate motivations and personal gain, and a deepening of the chasm Billy's life was dumped into. Loki didn't seem to mind, going on explaining his plan. Billy listened, weighing his options. He arguably couldn't even bring Loki's powers back, and here he was supposed to rise up to the challenge and uptake the role of Messiah? Even if for several minutes... Then again, if he didn't...  
His eyes wandered to the framed picture on the nightstand.  
_Teddy..._  
  
"Of course-" Loki followed up, dragging Billy's attention away from a distant illusion of happiness. "You'd probably have a difficult if not impossible time doing so, even after all this progress."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Billy muttered and looked away, only to stare back up when Loki flicked a finger against the edge of his hood.  
  
"Oh, posh. Everything and all are at stake, I wouldn't have offered a futile plan. There _is_ a chance."  
  
"But not the way I am now." Billy rebutted and pushed himself up and across the room, putting some distance between them. Loki refrained from following, instead biding his time, enjoying their little game - Billy was certain of that.  
  
"No, but thankfully, I know of a method that might help strengthen your powers enough to give us a fighting chance."  
  
"...let's hear it." The witch said despite his better judgement and turned to look at Loki. Hide behind his hood as much as he tried, however, he still couldn't hide from nor ignore the needy look in Loki's eyes. Billy was used to being looked at like that by Loki. It was no secret his powers the Demigod found to be quite alluring, but there was something else there that set Billy on edge, and it wasn't just Loki's new, post-puberty features. He knew what it was, he's seen it before, though it was usually accompanied by much more compassion and care, not quite... _hungry_.  
  
"Well, it does admittedly involve some more... _hands-on_ practice, compared to what I've shown you so far..."  
He took a step forward. Billy bettered his stance, tense and on-edge.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come now, Billy-" Loki practically cooed, voice soft and velvety. Poisonous honey, that's what it sounded like. "A boy, a _lovely_ boy such as yourself?"  
A chill ran down Billy's back when a frosty hand rested over his cheek, painted nails dragging carefully over his skin.  
"Use your imagination."  
  
There was a hand on his thigh, a bold hand that crept higher with unnerving speed. The next moment Loki was pushed away, half tripping with a chuckle. Billy clenched his fists, which were already glowing a bright blue.  
  
"I can punch you again if you want me to, christen your new and improved face before America does."  
  
"Feisty, aren't we." Loki laughed and tugged at his coat, putting it back in order. "I don't dislike that in a man."  
  
For all his bravado, however, even Loki knew to take a step back when Billy's eyes flared up under his hood. The trickster slowly held his hands up, letting go of his previous playfulness.  
"Came on too strongly, didn't I? My apologies."  
  
"Out with it, Loki!" Billy spat back. "What's your game?!"  
  
"'Strip poker'... would be a poor selection of a response, I assume." Loki added quickly once he felt Billy's powers rising even further. He sighed.  
"Alright, honesty time... don't narrow your eyes at me, I've a lot riding on this too."  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"Sexual intercourse boosts magic powers."  
  
Billy's magical aura wavered due to pure shock.  
"Wha-"  
  
"It's one of the oldest tricks in the book, and one your _dear_ Stephen Strange utilizes often." Loki carried on conversationally while checking his nails. He blew on them before glancing up at Billy without moving his head. "If _my_ word isn't enough, you may ask the Prodigal David. I'm certain he'd be _thrilled_ to share what he can of the man's experiences."  
  
Billy held his hands up in a defeated manner, eyes shut tightly. "I get it."  
  
"Splendid!" Loki exclaimed happily and let his coat slide down his arms. "Shall we, then?" He left the clothing article on the chair but kept his distance - Billy was still far from willing.  
  
"There has to be another way."  
  
"Of course there is!"  
Billy glanced at him with mixed feelings, only to find Loki as aloof as he sounded. "We could continue training, taking baby steps in you being acquainted with the most basic of skills. Meanwhile, Mother and her Ex-Men ravage the world-" The look he gave Billy next made the teen's insides turn into icy knots. The words he spoke made it all the worse.  
"And who knows what becomes of beloved Theodore- or what's _left_ of him."  
  
It was almost audible, how something sank inside Billy. The shadow that crossed over his eyes made Loki lick his lips, a brief gesture that was lost on his companion.  
  
"Are you _sure_ this'll work?" Billy asked, a soft, almost resigned whisper.  
  
"Empirical experience seems to point to a single conclusion. Now, sympathetic as even I can be of your plight-" Loki pointedly ignored the look Billy gave him. "I must insist you pass judgement hastily. We _are_ short on time, therefore I made this proposal to begin with. And I do hate to _rush_ more than absolutely necessary."  
  
"Aw, it's almost like he _cares_." Billy hissed, but his voice lacked any real venom.  
  
"Enjoyment does at times play a part." The explanation was given mostly for the sake of some unwritten protocol, as Billy wasn't listening. He was staring longingly at the framed picture by his bed again, and finally what sank inside him hit the absolute bottom. It took more willpower than the Demigod thought it would to keep from smiling, as Billy's shoulders slumped, his fists unclenching.  
  
"...it's the only way, right?"  
  
"Yes-" A voice Billy wasn't expecting to hear purred, and the hand that reached for his face next wasn't Loki's slender, black-nailed one. The large, slightly calloused palm Billy grabbed before it touched him was a familiar one, as was the blond, blue-eyed young man he was suddenly staring at.  
  
Why-- of all the tricks he could pull, why did Loki look like _Teddy_?!  
  
" _Loki_ \--!" Billy spat, practically tearing the illusion from Loki, who looked actually pleased.  
  
"I'm impressed, though was it my imagination... or did you waver for a moment there? Of course, of course, you _do_ miss him-"  
  
Billy tried to pull away, but Loki didn't give him the chance. He pinned Billy to the wall, using the emotional momentum to keep on the offensive, all the while with a hand tightly holding Billy's chin, making sure Loki could stare into Billy's eyes, even if the teen wasn't quite as cooperative.  
  
"You're _not listening_. Enjoyment _is_ a factor. And if you think it's not obvious how desperately _needy_ , _deprived_ you are, physically and emotionally both, you are not only mistaken, but a greater fool than anyone's ever given you credit for. Your body needs this as much as your mind does. If you'd be agreeable for but a moment, I'll cast the sweetest of enchantments on you, and make it all better. For an hour, there will be no impending doom and gloom, no Mother to try and eat your soul, no family tears to force you away from home. Teddy will no longer be in danger, no longer away, he'll be here, as though he never left. With you... against you, in your arms... and more."  
  
Every bit of that delicious shiver that ran through Billy's whole body, Loki felt, and savored. He pressed against Billy a bit differently, to better feel him rather than restrain.  
  
"Give yourself in to me, Billy, and I'll show you the sweetest illusion. Let me make you strong enough to do what must be done, and all it would take is for me to whisper sweet nothings in your ear... and for but a blink in eternity, be the man you love."  
  
There wasn't even a pause. As soon as Loki stopped talking he felt Billy go limp against him, saw his eyes close in resignation. When he nodded, a minute twitch, Loki smiled openly as he pulled the hood back, finally getting a proper look at Billy.  
  
"Don't worry. When we're done, it'll be like waking from a lovely dream." Loki purred and brought his lips closer to Billy's ear. It wasn't quite nothings he whispered, and the enchantment took hold almost too well, dragging a gasp out of the youth's mouth. The hands resting on Loki's chest between them no longer held him back, and instead smoothed over the scaly armor, looking for a better hold. Billy shifted, pressing more against Loki and less against the wall. Slightly surprised but far from displeased, Loki rubbed back against his now-willing partner. He brushed his lips and then tongue over Billy's cheek and ear, then blew gently over the moistened area. Another shiver followed and Loki decided he liked that, quite a bit so. His armor was in the way, however, he concluded and for a moment thought Billy would take care of that, as he was already tugging on the straps keeping it in place. That wasn't his intention, however, as Billy used it for hold, grinding against the other.  
  
"Eager, aren't we!" Loki laughed and tilted his head slightly to meet Billy's gaze. The brown eyes were distant and unfocused, but the heat and desperate desire were quite clear. Loki smiled, tilted his head further and let Billy kiss him. Billy tasted of innocence and loveliness and many things Loki hadn't in millenia. It wasn't until Billy pulled away, all but breathless, that Loki realized how hungrily he sought to taste more of it. He was spared reflecting on that when he felt a loosening at his side, and then fingers brushing over the fabric of his shirt, the touch demanding enough to be felt through it. For a moment Loki wondered what Billy saw when he looked at him, but it mattered little as the armor soon found itself next to his coat. He took the initiative again, reaching for Billy's cape where the two sides met over his right shoulder. It took but a flick of his wrist and the cape came undone, falling behind Billy and pooling at his feet. How to remove the rest of the outfit was a question Loki pondered briefly as he let Billy press against him again, arms circling his waist and their lips meeting. Billy was warm and playful, and Loki let him do as he pleased while he undid his leather gauntlets behind his back. It was not a task he could let Billy perform, for it was too out of place, too disillusioning. Thankfully it was done by the time Billy got bored of the kiss, and so Loki could properly hug him. The act solved one riddle, as with every touch Billy's outfit melted away, allowing Loki access to more smooth, bare skin.  
  
"Is that how it works?" The whispered question was answered with a chuckle and a nudge of a nose against his cheek.  
  
"It's cute, how you're always surprised by that." Billy purred just as his hands finally grabbed Loki's ass, drawing a muffled, surprised sound out of the Demigod. Perhaps Billy wasn't quite as pure as he thought, Loki mused with a smirk.  
  
"You are a magical one, Billy."  
  
"Dork." Billy snorted and pulled away, presenting Loki with his front, an offer Loki couldn't refuse. He watched as the fabric dissipated under his fingers, the holes spreading rapidly, revealing more of Billy's body. He applied a firmer contact, feeling the lean muscles flex and adoring Billy's pleased expression. It was almost too good to tarnish, which was why Loki dragged his nails down Billy's chest next. A twitch of the brow, a hiss... followed by a daring smirk that frustrated Loki more than it should've. He pinned Billy to the wall, easily supporting him when the sudden move made him stumble. He grabbed Billy's chin, but before he could do anything more he stopped to stare as his thumb disappeared inside Billy's mouth. Their eyes met over the small distance between them, Billy's filled with a dare - a challenge, the nature of which was made clear when he rubbed against Loki. With less obstacles between them, Loki could better feel something hot and hard pressing against his thigh. He licked his lips and pressed his thumb against Billy's tongue, and in return the teen closed his eyes and sucked harder. The tease was effective, and Loki decided the time for games was past.  
  
"This is all quite fun... but why don't you make yourself _comfortable_?"  
He felt the bite, an increase in pressure around his thumb's knuckle, the only thing resembling resistance on Billy's side to the suggestion.  
  
"Don't be long."  
  
Loki followed Billy with his eyes as he pranced away and made short work of the rest of his clothes. He was about to remove the head-piece as well when a hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him towards the bed. Billy was already naked, the last remains of his outfit having just faded from his toes. He looked happy and excited, and moved just swiftly enough for Loki to miss his chance to stop him. Billy reached for Loki's hair, yet his fingers met smooth metal instead. The head-piece fell to the floor, the sound leaving Billy disoriented and confused.  
"What--"  
  
Loki pounced, pinning Billy to the mattress. He spoke the spell again, and for a moment wasn't sure it would work, but then Billy arched under him, rubbing their bare fronts together and moaning oh so sweetly in Loki's ear. All was well, he thought and let Billy cup his ass again, pressing Loki down over himself. Loki snickered and played along, pushing himself up on his elbows and more properly against Billy. Billy's hair was already tousled and his cheeks a deep shade of red, with occasional pants leaving his flushed, swollen lips. Oh, how lovely his expression was when Loki changed his position just so, increasing the friction between them, letting them better feel each other... he deserved a reward, Loki thought and slid a hand between them, fingers wrapping around their cocks. Billy let out a small cry and bucked his hips, opening his eyes but a crack to stare up needily. Loki smirked and ran his fingers over them, taking in the smooth texture of Billy's dick and how every motion made him harder in Loki's hand. It was all quite enjoyable, truly, until--  
  
" _Te-Teddy..._ "  
  
The plea was cut short, breaking into a rather pained moan when the hold became painful. It was enjoyable again the next moment but anything Billy had to say afterward was muffled against Loki's mouth. He wouldn't let Billy utter that name again, he decided. Shivers, moans, pleas, hands desperately running over his sides and back, a hump, two against him-- but not _that name_.  
The kiss broke finally with Billy struggling for breath, a feat that was made easier when Loki pulled himself up. He easily spotted the small tube of lubricant Billy produced from the nightstand while Loki undressed - _clever boy_ , he thought - but he ignored it for the time being. He instead took in Billy's condition, quite needy he was, the precious, precious boy-- no, Loki corrected himself as he ran his eyes over the lithe muscles, the strong athletic build, and the few scars that gave him a distinct air of experience and danger that stood in almost contrast to his handsome face. Not a boy, a young man - and all Loki's to toy with.  
  
"Turn around, Billy."  
  
Billy stalled, but Loki knew - it wasn't disobedience. Billy seemed all too pleased with the demand, but took his time obliging, being more of a tease than Loki gave him credit for. He was lying on his belly and leaning on his elbows, and Loki didn't need much more of an invitation, not when Billy was giving him that sultry look over his shoulder. Business before pleasure came to mind then, though, and as reluctant as Loki was to oblige he did so regardless. He leaned forward, kissing between Billy's shoulder-blades in a rather apologetic manner as he reached for the lube. It drew a breathless chuckle from Billy, who hunched his shoulders, offering Loki with a nice view of flexing muscles.  
  
"You always take such good care of me..."  
There was something at the edge of his voice, a bit too much longing, and Loki knew he gave Billy too much time to think. That was easily rectified.  
  
"Aaah--"  
  
"Ssh..." Loki cooed even as his finger pressed fully inside Billy's body, bending and twitching. The tightness that greeted him was alluring and inviting, and Loki had a hard time resisting the temptation. And yet, enjoyment _did_ play a part, he reminded himself and carefully slid a second finger in. At least Billy's body was _experienced_ , Loki thought with a smirk. It would make things easier- and faster. He couldn't ask for a better chance to christen his new body than this, and was eager to do so as soon as possible. Thankfully, Billy seemed to share that sentiment. He pressed up, taking Loki's fingers in faster than he was given them. It was the sweetest torment, watching Billy squirm under him, hearing him cry and ask for more. It wasn't enough, though, no- Loki wanted him to _beg_.  
  
"P-Please..." Billy's voice was shaky, desperate. Sweat slowly dripped over his skin, and a shiver rocked his body more often than not. Loki grinned. Yes; this would do. He pulled his fingers out and applied the slick substance onto his person before moving to lie over Billy. He slid over him, chest pressing against his back, hands on either side of him and cock snuggled between Billy's buttocks. Slowly Loki moved his hips, sliding his erection between the cheeks. His moans were deep and grateful, and he re-familiarized himself with the sensations, the heat and the pleasure, before doing anything more. Oh, he had to thank Billy later. At least in this aspect, it seemed that body would do. He came to a stop and stared down at Billy who stared back helplessly. Then he noticed it, movement, Billy rubbing carefully against the mattress and letting out the occasional pleased sound. But that simply wouldn't do, Loki knew and growled as he pulled Billy up to his knees.  
  
"No, no, no, _Bee_ -" Loki purred and grabbed Billy's hips before pressing his cock against his upraised ass. "That's _my_ job. Let me do it- or _you_ , as they say."  
  
Billy actually laughed and adjusted his pose, supporting himself on his knees and forearms. He nodded, the final agreement Loki needed to proceed. He inhaled deeply, braced himself, and then pushed in.  
Oh, has it ever been too long. Heat engulfed him, squeezing him tightly, lovingly if he could be so coy. Billy pressed back, not stopping until he had Loki buried fully inside, his ass rubbing against Loki's thighs. A smirk, heated and skewed, tugged at Loki's lips. He bucked his hips once, digging even deeper inside and drawing a moan out of Billy - the first of many, he vowed as he began moving. His movements were slow and careful at first as he tested the grounds, seeing how far Billy let him go and how he accepted him again. The witch knew this dance well and every return sparked more heat in the pit of Loki's stomach, a burn most agreeable he wanted more of. Billy gave it to him, moving to better the angle, to allow Loki to dive even deeper into that wonderfully hot body, and every time they met, slick skin meeting reddened cheeks, both voiced their enjoyment, almost echoing each other. Loki growled, leaned a bit forward, only to meet a hazed yet taunting look. "Is that the best you can do?" Billy chestnut eyes demanded, only to shut tightly when Loki slammed into him, accepting the challenge. He paced up, relishing the sounds made every time their bodies reconnected, dirty and profane and wonderful, the perfect background music to their coupling along with their heavy breathing and the rustling of sheets. Another change in angle happened then- no, in _pose_ , Loki realized and followed Billy's hand until it disappeared under his body, with only one possible purpose. Loki gasped and slammed into Billy harder than he intended. Billy didn't even seem to mind, if anything- he seemed to enjoy it. And enjoy it he did, if the increase in volume was any indication.  
"More..." Loki demanded, fingers digging into Billy's hips, black nails leaving pale white marks over Billy's skin. "Louder!"  
"Aaaah!" Came the enthused cry and Billy tensed around Loki, squeezing him tightly. Another thrust, and another, and Billy was done, yelling and shaking and wavering around Loki in the most delicious of ways. Loki could do naught but answer, and he soon joined Billy in a state of blissful existence, his essence spilling deep inside Billy's body.  
  
The aftermath was almost peaceful, yet Loki could feel it in the air. There was the scent of sweat and semen, drawing his attention for a moment before he recovered enough to tell - the energies exchanged during their session had settled down, leaving him spent in more ways than one. All according to plan, Loki thought and kissed Billy's cheek, a fond, meaningless gesture. Billy managed barely to look up at him before Loki covered his eyes with his hand, and with a single word, Billy's body lost whatever strength the orgasm left in him. Loki set him down on the mattress and much to his body's complaints, pulled out of the wonderful heat that pleasured him so. There _were_ still preparations to be made, he reminded himself, and time _was_ of the essence. He cleaned himself and got dressed only to find himself again by Billy's side. Billy was sleeping peacefully, to think this was all a fevered dream to linger at the edge of his consciousness once he awoke. Loki would've left then had he not noticed the picture-frame, resting in plain view and in the direction Billy stared at most of their session.  
It was face-down against the nightstand when he left the room.  
  
That was hardly the last nuisance he was to face, Loki realized, when upon leaving he ran into the last person he wanted to see, waiting for him in the hall - himself. The translucent child met Loki's eyes with confidence and the same boyish smile he often wore, innocent and pure. His words, however, were anything but.  
  
"Was it as good for you as it was for him?"  
  
For all his restraint Loki still couldn't hold back that twitch of his eye. He refrained from answering, however, and walked away with his head held high.  
  
"No, I didn't think so."


End file.
